Hanu - Take A Breath
by Amanda Malin
Summary: Steve is not handling the situation very well...
_This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really excited about it! Thanks to Agent Gibbs and Empress Akitla for beta'ing._

* * *

 **Hanu - Take A Breath**

Sweat is rolling down the back of Danny's neck, soaking into the collar of his light blue dress shirt. He feels one lone drop slide down between his shoulder blades, tickling his overheated skin and raising goose bumps in its wake. He shifts, raising his body higher so he can peek over the hood of the police car he's crouching behind. His eyes never leave the large wooden door about fifty feet away. It's the same door his partner has slipped through almost an hour ago; unarmed and without a bulletproof vest on. He wanted to reason with the abductors. They haven't heard back from their leader since then and it makes Danny feel uneasy.

 _"We've got movement in the back,"_ Lou announces through the wire-earpiece in Danny's left ear and he instinctively tightens the grip he has on his shotgun. His eyes dart to the left, where he sees three members of SWAT approach the back of the abandoned sugarcane factory, led by Lou and Kono. On the other side of the dilapidated building, Chin and Abby lead their own group of officers.

Danny takes a deep breath and wills his heart rate to slow down. He's not some rookie cop anymore who can't handle the pressure and stress of a hostage situation. He's been through that whole scenario far too many times already in his career.

 _"We've got visual of the hostages,"_ Chin announces quietly.

Inhaling another calming breath, Danny trains his weapon straight at the front of the building. If everything goes according to plan, the three kidnappers should come stumbling out of the building in less than thirty seconds, accompanied by a cloud of biting smoke.

Danny clenches his jaw when the first gunshot erupts, followed by what sounds like dozens of firecrackers exploding. He readjusts his right index finger on the trigger and waits for the inevitable.

When the large front door bursts open, three dark clad people stagger outside, coughing loudly. They are rubbing at their eyes, faces scrunched up in discomfort and Danny can't help but smirk triumphantly. Smoke grenades always manage to get the job done.

 _"Scene is secured. Hostages are safe."_

Danny doesn't even wait for HPD to restrain the hostage takers, which are still suffering the aftermath of the smoke, before he stands up and jogs across the gravel yard. His eyes start to water slightly when he enters the old factory and he squints. Police officers and SWAT members are already tending to the twenty-four victims, assessing their states and injuries. When he sees that he's not needed anywhere right now, Danny quickly scans the crowd for his partner.

It takes him a few unsettling moments before he spots the familiar form of his best friend emerging from what seems to be an old office in the back. A heavy weight lifts off his chest and he can't help but smile in relief.

A paramedic rushes past Danny, making a beeline for the room Steve has just exited. When he brushes past the former SEAL, Steve takes an unsteady step to the side and almost trips over his own two feet. The alarm bells in Danny's head start to shrill and he quickens his steps.

Danny's pulse speeds up when he nears his partner and sees dried blood on his hands and the front of his dark green shirt. "Steve," he starts worriedly and grabs his friend's arm. "Are you okay?"

Glassy, dark blue eyes meet his. "Yeah," Steve answers hoarsely, followed by a hitched intake of breath.

The knot of worry in Danny's gut grows even more and he instinctively tightens his fingers around Steve's wrist. The skin under his palm feels clammy and the heart is racing. Not a good sign.

"Steve, are you hurt?" He asks again, slowly, trying to make his voice sound calm and composed when he feels anything but. He lowers his gaze to the crimson soiled polo shirt. There's no obvious wound he can see, but that doesn't mean anything. "Steve, hey. Is that your blood?" he repeats firmly when his partner fails to answer.

Steve licks his lips. "I need some air."

Before Danny can object, Steve has his arm pulled out of his grip and attempts to sidestep him. But Danny blocks his path and latches onto his upper arm again. "Whoa, hey. Hold on a second."

Steve swallows thickly, then again. His face pales even further and takes on a greenish hue. Realization hits Danny and he quickly leads his partner outside, away from prying eyes. He catches Kono's worried gaze on the way out, but indicates her to stay put for the moment.

Once outside, he guides Steve around the corner of the old factory. He sees a stack of large cement tiles in the shade of a large banyan tree and gently nudges his partner toward it until he's sitting down.

"You want some water?" He asks softly, still eyeing the blood on the front of the shirt worriedly.

Steve doesn't respond. Instead, he props his elbows up on his knees and buries his pale face in his hands. He still looks like he might get sick, so Danny puts a grounding hand on his back and gives Steve a few moments to just breathe.

Eventually though, the need to check his partner out is greater and Danny crouches down in front of him. "Steve, you need to tell me if you're hurt anywhere. Did you hit your head?" He begins, drawing a conclusion based on the symptoms he knows so far: nausea, unsteadiness and confusion.

But Steve shakes his head.

Danny inhales and then reaches for the hem of his friend's shirt, bracing himself for whatever wound or injury he might find underneath. But when he lifts the material, there's nothing but smooth, tanned skin.

"What about your stomach? Does your stomach hurt?" Danny asks, afraid that his friend might be suffering from an internal injury since he can't see any open wounds. He has no idea what's happened during the time Steve was inside the factory with the hostage takers.

"Danny, I'm not hurt," Steve says in a slightly steadier voice. His eyes are still glassy when they look at Danny, but a bit of color has returned to his face and he doesn't look like he might pass out anymore. "And it's not my blood," he adds.

Dropping the shirt he is still holding with one hand, Danny straightens up. "Are you sure?"

A barely there smile pulls at the corners of Steve's lips and Danny feels a bit more at ease.

Just then, a young man in a paramedic uniform approaches them with a friendly smile. He's carrying a large medical bag over his shoulder and his nametag reads Joshua. "Officer Kalakaua told me that Commander McGarrett isn't feeling well," he speaks, letting the bag slide off his shoulders.

"That's not necessary," Steve replies and smiles tiredly. "I was just about to tell my partner that I am fine."

Joshua tilts his head and squints ever so slightly. "I don't like your pale complexion, Commander. It would really make me feel better if you would allow me to check you over real quick."

Before Steve can respond, Danny puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, don't be stubborn. You were this close to puking your guts out five minutes ago and, to be honest, you were freaking me out a bit. So humor me, please."

Steve rolls his eyes but huffs out a, "Fine."

Danny takes a step back to give Joshua more room to work. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches the paramedic take Steve's vital signs; measuring his blood pressure, checking his respiration rate and pulse rate and making sure his body temperature is normal. By the time they're done, Steve's color is practically back to normal and he his eyes are focused and sharp again.

"Everything looks good," Joshua announces and kneels down to put away the medical instruments.

Danny exhales and wipes a hand over his brow. The other one he waves at his still sitting partner. "So, what brought this one? Circulatory problems? Drop in blood pressure? Do you think he needs to get checked out at the hospital more thoroughly?"

Steve growls softly at that, but Danny chooses to ignore him.

Joshua shoulders his heavy bag again and stands up. "I don't think that's necessary, Detective," he chuckles with a grin, causing Danny to frown in confusion. Joshua continues, "The way I see it, Commander McGarrett's body was just a bit," he searches for the right word, " _overwhelmed_ with the situations he's been in."

The frown on Danny's face deepens. "What are you talking about? Steve's been in far worse situations than this and we've been through dozens of hostage situations before."

Joshua tilts his head, suddenly looking confused as well. The two men look at each other for a few silent moments, both not sure what the other one is talking about, before they simultaneously turn to look at Steve, who's gone quiet again.

Instead of white, his face suddenly looks red. _Blushing. The guy is blushing!_ Danny thinks and blinks in growing puzzlement. He feels like he's missing something.

Joshua smiles. "Don't worry about it, Commander. It's not every day that you deliver a baby. It's quite the experience."

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Danny sputters, shaking his head. "What baby?" His eyes dart between Joshua and Steve.

"Well," the young paramedic begins when Steve only lowers his head and stares at his hands. "Commander McGarrett delivered a baby. The woman wasn't due until next month but the stress of the hostage situation has induced labor. He did an excellent job of guiding her through the contractions and cutting the umbilical cord. It's-"

"Please, stop," Steve grunts, looking nauseous all over again.

It takes a moment for the news to sink in, but when they do Danny can't help but burst out laughing. The relief that nothing is wrong with his friend in addition to knowing w _hy_ the former SEAL looks like he's been through hell and back is enough to double Danny over with laughter.

"Very mature, Danny," Steve growls and crosses his arms over his chest.

Danny wipes at the tears in his eyes and straightens up again. "I'm sorry, babe," he wheezes breathlessly, still laughing. "But here I was, thinking that absolutely nothing could throw you off your game and then something as trivial as _childbirth_ brings you to your knees."

Steve doesn't bother with a response, just looks away with his jaw set. He almost looks like he's pouting.

"Alrighty then. I should get going," Joshua speaks up again and before he turns, he bends down to Steve and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You did a great job, Commander. You probably saved the baby's life."

With that, he's gone.

Danny sobers. He watches Joshua leave and then turns his head back to his partner, who is still staring off to the side. Running a hand through his hair, Danny lowers himself down next to Steve with a sigh. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. Sounds like you did real good in there," he speaks quietly and motions with his head to the building. "You okay?" He asks after a while of silence.

Steve inhales deeply. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just… I've never experienced anything like that. It was… _absurd_. And being part of it was intense."

Chuckling, Danny clasps his partner's shoulder. "Tell me about it. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt."

Steve smiles tiredly before looking down at himself. "I probably should change my shirt."

"That's a good idea. How about I give you a lift back to the office?" Danny offers and stands up, fishing the Camaro's keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks, buddy." Steve gets to his feet too.

Danny bumps Steve's shoulder as they walk to the parked cars. "At least now you know what to expect when you become a father one day," he jokes.

"I'm not sure I want to re-live that again," Steve admits with a pinched expression on his face.

"Of course you do. Let me tell you; the second they place that little human being in your arms, you'll forget all the blood you saw and the nasty words your wife has cursed you with during labor, because it'll be the best day of your life! Except if you faint or puke before they can hand over the kid. That doesn't make that good of an impression."

Steve only rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Danno."

They exchange another smile before getting into the car and driving away from the scene.

 **The End**

* * *

 _(I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters.)_


End file.
